1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bulk material transfer systems. More specifically, this invention pertains to a bracket for attaching subcomponents and accessories to the frame of a bulk material transfer system.
2. Related Art
Bulk material transfer systems, such as bulk material conveyor belt systems, may comprise numerous components and accessories. Impact cradles, rollers, and belt scrapers are examples of such components and accessories. Conveyor belt systems typically include a ridged frame comprised of numerous structural stringers. Such stringers typically have I-shaped or U-shaped cross-sections with webs and flanges oriented perpendicular to each other. The bracket of the present invention is configured to secure components and accessories to stringers having non-perpendicular webs and flanges.